The Sun and The Moon
by TwistedSisters04
Summary: What happens to Iruka as a child? How does he meet Kakashi? KakaIru [Written by: Twisted Tristan]
1. Prologue

The Sun and The Moon By: Twisted Tristan  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own his plushie!!   
  
Hiya! So far I don't have any reviews or any admirers, because let's face it, I am one crappy writer. But anyway hopefully someone out there will enjoy this ficcy. Even if it's only my fan-girl friends and me. I'm sorry if Iruka is kind of OOC because he's all angsty. Please, all you rabid fan girls out there, please don't find me and kill me for screwing up one of your favorite characters! Ahhh... IrukaxKakashi... yummy! I haven't exactly decided what this will be most likely a Iruka and Kakashi fic so if you got a favorite pairing just tell me and I'll try to include it okie? Anywhoo I hope some one else reads it, and if you do... REVIEW damnit!!! It makes me cry when I see someone with only 4 chapters and they have over 100 reviews. And there's little ol' me with umm... 1. Anywhoo, on with the main attraction!  
  
WARNING: This is a shounen-ai fic or guyxguy love. So if that's not your cup of tea then you can boot yourself out me door! I wish I were British.... –sniffles-  
  
Rating: PG for violence and angggsttttt and sadness –tear-

  
  
It was a cold and lonely day, the day my parents died. Stormy, ebony clouds hung in the sky blocking out any chance of sunlight. The whole world seemed devoid of sunshine and cheer. Everything was gray... From the food to the sky. Long gone were the days of happiness and play. As of now, war and terror ruled the land. The stench of blood, sweat, and despair hung in the air, sickening anyone who was unfortunate enough to breath in its fumes. A raging battle was going on. A battle that would let no one leave unscarred.  
  
I was only a young boy of about 6 or 7... Thusly, my parents were my whole life. They were the sun in my sky and the moon in my night. They were the light and center of my world. I idolized them. I'd follow them around all day long, watching and learning, trying to be just like them. My whole world revolved around them.  
  
My father was tall and burly, with long charcoal hair almost always found up in a ponytail on the crown of his head. He was tanned from many years of hard work in the sun. His hands, so unlike my gentle mother's, were rough and callused. Though at first glance, he seemed a bit frightening, there wasn't one person in the whole village of Konoha that didn't like my father. He was friendly and honest, just like I wanted to be.  
  
The polar opposite of my father, my mother was everything he was not. She was short, fair, and beautiful. While my father was loud, my mother was soft. While my father was tan, she was pale. She was delicate and sweet like a flower in the wind, or a butterfly in the air. If my father were my sun, then my mother was my moon. But they're gone now... Leaving me without a sun or a moon in my sky...  
  
It all started, as we sat down at the breakfast table in our small little house. In their eyes, reflected grim expressions of hardship and turmoil. Though they did their best to hide it, I knew exactly how hard life was. Tension lay in the air so thick; you could cut it with a knife. It was hard to imagine a time when the faces of my parents didn't sag with age, didn't look pale and bleak. It was hard to imagine a time when my father's golden face grinned from ear to ear or a time when my mother's eyes turned upward as she smiled.  
  
When she was younger, people used to say she was most beautiful woman in all the villages. People would travel near and far just to gaze upon her face and admire her beauty. But that was before the war...Now she worked as a healer, a silver angel for dying men to look upon. She gave men hope. Hope for a future without war and strife. She was beautiful... my mother.  
  
Anyhow, it all started at breakfast. We were gathered around, eating our cold, gray porridge. I had just stuffed in a mouthful of sloppy porridge when a sudden scream pierced the air. Immediately I heard the echo of several men screaming out one phrase. A phrase that sent the whole village into utter chaos. "The Kyuubi!"  
  
In a flash, my parents were up and heading out the door, the remnants of our cold meal laid forgotten. I, being the mischievous little boy was, followed them at a distance. But my fear was ill found, not once did they look back. Contrary to what I thought, they didn't head toward the fighting, instead the headed away from it. I doubted that my parents were going to hide. They would never do that! I was proud of my parents. They'd never do anything as cowardly as to run away when their comrades needed them. How many times had I watched them countlessly save the lives of our neighbors and friends? They'd never run away from a battle!  
  
But that got me thinking... what is a war? Is a war a time when parents abandon their children to save their own hides? Was a war when neighbors turned on neighbors, friends on friends?  
  
I pondered this slowly as I followed behind my parents. Before I even noticed I found myself in front of the Hokage's house. It was large, larger then any of the other houses around it. It was magnificent and yet... the same. Our Hokage was not prideful like he could have been. In fact he was an everyday person just like us! Was it not only a few days ago I had peeked at him in the bookstore? He didn't look like a Hokage to me... He just looked like another regular guy...  
  
We walked we passed corridor after corridor after corridor! There were so many white corridors, all looking the same. We walked around in an endless labyrinth as if we were experimental mice in maze. Then we turned one final corridor and all that stood in front of us was a hall that ended in a set of giant oaken doors. The doors were opened slightly, golden light peeking through them. On the walls of the hall were pictures of all the past Hokages. There were actually only two, but I stopped to look up at them. They looked powerful and strong, but also wise. In their eyes was a kind of sadness... like a dream they never got the chance to finish.  
  
Quietly, I slipped into the room, careful not to blow my cover. It was a giant study, filled with rows upon rows of books! They towered over me like giant columns of knowledge, offering me all the wisdom of the ages. Chairs were scattered here and there ready to for someone to curl up in them with a good book. But the most impressive thing in the whole study was the giant mahogany desk and the man that sat behind it.  
  
He was young, only in his early twenties or so, but his eyes had that same look. The same deep sadness of the portraits out in the hall. But even so, he still looked proud and powerful, like the kings of olden days. Like a King who was willing to sacrifice anything for his people. The 4th Hokage... Quickly, I dived under an armchair before I could be caught, and leaned forward to overhear their conversation.  
  
"Isn't there anything you can do? Our men are dying needlessly!" My father said. I'd never seen him look so desperate before. I've never seen him look so tired and so sad. Could this really be the same man that had once kissed my knee when I scraped it? Was this really the same man who helped me pick flowers for my mother on her birthday? This tired, grim man. Was he really my father?  
  
"I'm sorry there's nothing I can do..." The man bowed his head with a defeated sigh. It seemed everyone breathed a little sigh and slumped down in their seats. I had never seen so many people look so lost and hopeless. So dejected...  
  
"AHHHHHH-" An inhuman scream pierced the air, before being almost instantly cut off. Instantly, four heads turned in the direction of the window. Outside, everyone was in a state of confusion and panic. People ran around, taking cover behind anything that was nearby. Women cowered in doorways, shielding their children with their bodies. Anything to get away from... the dark ominous shadow that was heading down the road. Anything to get away from...The Kyuubi.  
  
He was magnificent. With fur as white as snow and fangs dyed red with human blood he was a mix between beautiful and terrifying. Nine silken tails fluttered around his brilliant body looking almost like wings. Around only him, chakra crackled so thick you could almost see it. He looked both terrifying and lovely all at once. I held my breath as I watched him  
  
"IRUKA!!" I'd been discovered! Instantly, tight, warm arms circled around me, pulling me close. I looked up, expecting a scolding, but instead all I felt was a soft hand smoothing down my hair. I looked up at her questioningly, but she only proceeded to bury her face into my hair, It wasn't until I felt a hot tear collide with my head that I felt it. Felt it, the fear. Such a powerful word... fear. Just saying it made my heart thump faster. I couldn't tell if she was afraid for me, or for herself, but within minutes she had me afraid too. My heartbeat grew louder and louder until I was afraid that all of Konoha would hear the loud, rhythmic beating of my heart.  
  
As the door suddenly flew open, my mother had only enough time to shove me back behind the chair. I crawled under it to watch the seen unfold. This was what I'd been dreading. This moment... I knew it would come. Something bad was about to happen, and I was powerless to stop it. This was what it meant... to be helpless.  
  
And then, suddenly, He was there. He stood there in all his magnificent glory, even more terrifying in person. He seemed to suck up all the air, until all that was left was the tension and the fear.  
  
"Give up, human," he said in a voice louder then thunder and deeper then rain. My heart beat so fast in my chest that I could hardly breath from holding my breath. All I could do was sit and watch as I saw my parents face their most certain doom.  
  
My eyes turned to the Hokage as he looked as if he was about to answer. He looked proud and strong, as he turned and looked right into the eyes of the Kyuubi, as if he was his equal, no... As if he was better then it. And he said only one word. And only one word was necessary.  
  
"No."  
  
You could see the Kyuubi's arrows narrow into mere slits and his hair start to rise on his back. It was then that he looked most terrifying! But still, the 4th Hokage held strong. And then, within moments the Kyuubi was running towards him, his anger so deep that he was ready to face him even though it might mean his death. But instead, my parents stopped him, making a barrier between him and the Hokage.  
  
All it took was one swipe. One bat of his giant, ivory paw and my parents were instantly dead. Their lifeless corpses went flying towards the wall, smacking into it with a sickening thud that sounded almost like bones breaking. They lay there, dead, broken, and bruised their blood seeping from their body. But still I didn't understand. These weren't my parents! How could they be? No... This was just a bad dream. Any minute now I'd wake up and find myself back in my warm, soft bed with the sun peeking in through the window.  
  
... My Father, tensing up and leaning back to throw the chakra at the evil Kyuubi. And then, an abrupt surge of movement and the foreboding Kyuubi suddenly in front of my father. And then a white paw, as pure as the snow, fluttering down, down, down with ivory claws outstretched. And then a scream, so high and unsettling it seemed almost alien. And then blood, blood, blood everywhere and the smell of death. All around me... death and blood. This was what war was. No they weren't dead... This wasn't happening...  
  
As I lay there, the whole world fell away until there was nothing left but me and my thoughts. The world wavered, and in that last moment before I blanked out, it finally hit me. What was war?  
  
War was... the death of the sun and the moon in the sky. The death of s and memories and feelings. War was the death of family, friends and neighbors. The death of Everything. You. Hold. Dear. War was simply... death.  
  
And then the whole world went black.   
  
Did you like it?? If you did you better review back or else!!! Please review! Hope ya'll like it. I should have the first chapter out soon! Bye! 


	2. Chapter 1

The Sun and the Moon  
  
By Twisted Tristan  
  
Disclaimer: You no sue, me ish happy .  
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I think I'm at 4 now!! –does a little hop skip and jump- You like me! You really like me! –holds up her plastic Grammy, blows kisses- Jk Jk Hey Ya'll, me and my girlfriends are all thinking of combining up and making just one name where you can find it. I have to talk it over with them, but pretty soon you might just have to find me under the name Twisted Sisters! But if we switched over our stories, then I'll lose all my precious reviews! –cries- My lovely reviews!! –pulls them towards her and kisses every last one- I'm a freak I know.. Anyway.. Thanks to Bill the Cat, KabutoWhore, Zi, Moonsweet, and Kiasca. You all reviewed!! I love you guys –cries- Please review moooore!! Tell me what you think!! I thought the Kyuubi was white but who cares. Ya know what? I can make it any damn I please, ya know why?!?! Cause I'm God! Lol jk  
  
Warning: See da Prologue dummy!  
  
Rating: PG or maybe just G

  
  
I surged up from my bed, sweat pouring down my face. I painstakingly gulped down an expanse of air, my throat burning as it went down. My heart pumped so fast it almost hurt. It was just a bad dream... The same bad dream that haunted me, night after night. The same bad dream I'd been having every night since my parents died...  
  
It's been almost four years since then... I'm different now. I don't smile, I don't laugh, I don't feel... I am a man now. I am... a Shinobi.  
  
The war is still raging... Besides small victories, and major losses, the war hasn't changed much since four years ago, but its not like it was expected to anyway. This particular war has been going on for almost a decade now. It's become a fact of life. It's not anything new to walk down the street, wave to your neighbors, and then pass the rotting corpse of what was once a valiant Shinobi... In all the years I've lived, I've learned one important thing; life doesn't change, only people do. You better learn that lesson quick in life, or else I'm afraid you'll be thoroughly disappointed.  
  
Setting my feet down on the cold, dirty ground I got up, pushing aside my thin scratchy blankets. I stepped toward a dirt-covered window, wiping away the grime with the heel of my hand. The sun was just beginning to rise over the grim looking buildings that make up my village of Konoha. I live in an old house that was abandoned after its occupants were most likely killed. Every since my parents died, I've been moving from place to place trying to find a house and friends. There doesn't really seem to be any point now. People die... what's the point of trying to get to know them before they get taken away? It's just setting yourself up for heartbreak anyway.  
  
Trying to dust my dirty self off, I listened intently at the doorway before venturing outside. If one wasn't careful, one could get killed. Looking down at myself, I realized how dirty I was. My arms were caked with blood, dirt and sweat, my hair greasy and grimy. I couldn't even remember the last time I washed. If I ever had at all... When one was running away or hiding, one did not have time to worry about one's appearance.  
  
The morning passed fairly swiftly, steal a bruised apple, hide from bullies and thugs, steal some more scraps of food if possible. It was right after I'd stolen a small bite of dried jerky and was sitting down in some poor, dingy alleyway that things started to go wrong.  
  
A little boy, not older then maybe three emerged from under a dirty blanket next to a trashcan. If I thought I was dirty, I was nothing compared to him. I looked like I was a rich lord compared to this poor kid. His hair was matted and tangled, so dark that it was impossible to tell what it had originally been. His face was only a shade lighter then his hair, so caked with dust and filth that at first I thought he was a pile of mud! He looked up at me with those big, blue eyes, and he looked so pitiful my cold heart melted. I ripped off a small piece of jerky and slipped into my mouth.  
  
"Here ya go brat, now get out of here!" I said trying to sound annoyed while I handed over my hard won prize. The kid gave me a little smile that made the sun seem to shine brighter. Oddly enough, I felt this odd little feeling inside of me. This warm sensation near my heart. What was this feeling? I shook my head, trying to get these weird thoughts and emotions out of me.  
  
I tried to go on with my day, the same as normal, but somehow this feeling just wouldn't go away. It followed me around as I did my daily rounds, hiding and eating, trying to stay alive. But still the image of that kid just wouldn't go away. Finally, the sun was going down and it was time to start heading home. I was happily munching away on a carefully earned piece of fruit, when I heard the familiar yell of "KYUUBI!!!"  
  
In a moment I was down a dark alleyway and hiding behind a trashcan. With just that one word, people scattered like ants, hiding away until the whole village looked like it was abandoned. Only one person was stupid enough to occupy the main road. One little person who similarly to a certain young, grimy, little boy.  
  
"Noo!" I whispered, as I felt the familiar sinister chakra making its way down the street. I almost dashed out in the street. But that was folly. Why would I risk utmost-certain death just for a little boy? Even if I did, who said I could even save him? And then I caught a glimpse of my mortal enemy. The one creature in the world that I hated even more then I loved life. The Kyuubi. And he was heading right for my little friend.  
  
And in that one moment, rage welled up in me, so strong that it almost hurt inside my chest. How dare he come and take another person I befriended? I swore to myself silently, that I would never again feel helpless. I would rather die, then sit back and have to watch another person I knew die.  
  
The Kyuubi raced forward, a sickening grin spreading over his blood spattered face. The little boy turned around, his face turning into a look of pure horror and terror as he saw the frightening youma racing at him.  
  
Before I knew it, I was on top of the Kyuubi's back, ready to do my worst. Here I was, a kid of only 11, holding on the back of the world's most powerful demon. It would have been funny if I hadn't been in life- threatening danger. Desperate to hurt him before he threw me off, I did the only thing that I could think of... I bit him. Yes, I bit a demon who had killed over thousands of highly trained Shinobi's in the span of ten years.  
  
The Kyuubi yelped, sounding so much like a little doggy I had once kicked, that I couldn't help myself but laugh. In that one moment, the Kyuubi threw me off and turned on me like an angry, humiliated, and dangerous animal. He turned such a murderous glare at me that I shut up immediately. This I knew was Death. I was staring into the face of Death itself. And death would take me today... But at least I had saved one person. Just one person would live to see another day... because of me. And that was enough.  
  
He raised one gigantic snow-white paw at me and the whole world stood still. I stole one last glance at the little boy... Maybe he would grow up to a powerful ninja, like I could have been... Maybe someday he could even become the Hokage of the village. The possibilities were endless. But I would never live to see what happened to that boy...  
  
A stretch of ivory came storming down in front of my eyes... and then the whole world went black again.

  
  
Well, that's it for Chapter 1! Did you like it?? If you did please review! Bye ya'll and after this, you might have to find me under the penname Twisted Sisters, so please re-review to all you nice people who already reviewed. Thanks a lot! Bye!! Will you all please re-review?? Bye!!  
  
TT 


End file.
